The present invention relates to a four-electrode fluorescent lamp, and particularly to a circuit for an alternative lighting four-electrode fluorescent lamp.
In the prior art designs, fluorescent lamps have two Electrodes with each end of the lamp tube having one electrode and a simple circuit design. In actuation, the current consumed is large and vibration of illumination is great so that surge waves and noises generate to make uneasy feeling to uses. Moreover, in prior art design, an igniter is necessary. In starting process, flashing light generates go as to harm eyes of users.
Moreover, the cores of the lamps made of silicon steel or carbon iron powders as a hysteresis transformer which is heavy and generates magnetic fields and noises. Further, high frequency ignition is harmful to human, and particularly to hearing comprehension and brains. The medical instruments and aerospace surveillance systems will be interfered.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a four-electrode fluorescent lamp having four filaments in a fluorescent lamp wherein each of the filament has two leads for being connected to a positive and a negative electrodes of a power source. A resistor is serially connected between a lead of one selective filament and a lead of another selective filament. Each of the filament is controlled by a transistor. A pair of capacitors are used to adjust the switching current of a pair of two transistors. The base of the transistor is connected to a respective diode set through a current limiting resistor. Each of the transistor is connected to a diode set. The four diodes are serially connected as a loop with two ends of the loop being connected to two ends of an AC power source. Thereby, a circuit for an alternative lighting four-electrode fluorescent lamp is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will is be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.